lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Callie Hearter
Personality Callie is shown to be manipulative and cunning, since she tricked both Brooklyn Hayes and Savannah Reed. While in Savvy's Clique, she acted acted sweet, innocent, and peppy, while in The Barbie Dolls, she let out her real personality- short-tempered, hot-headed, back-stabbing, and sassy. She's not afraid to state her mind, and when something displeases her, she isn't known to keep her mouth shut either. She can be sharp-tongued and quick witted, but she is also extremely stubborn about practically everything. She is a pessimistic person at heart, but it is unknown if she is truly sadistic. However, with her strengths come flaws. She is extremely sensitive, and doesn't handle stress very well. Because of her history, she is known to crack under pressure, and is known to throw up unintentionally because of this. She secretly knows what she is doing is wrong, and she often criticizes herself for acting the way she does, but her shame does not stop her from carrying out her plans in the series. History Callie has lived in California her whole life, so unlike Savannah, she wasn't too wholesome when she registered in OCD. In fact, she already had her plans set; become the most popular girl in the most popular school in the state, no matter what it took. Although she may seem like a glamorous girl at school, she hasn't had so much luck at home. Callie's father died, and Callie hasn't seen her mother in years because of her mother's link to the film industry. Because of this, she was placed with her wealthy aunt, who doesn't seem like a great influence for the already insecure Callie. In the Series Callie joined OCD, and as soon as she did, she attracted everyone's attention, and won instant popularity. Because of this, she secretly managed to befriend Brooke. She told Brooke she had plans to bring to Savannah and told her she would befriend Savvy and her clique in order to learn things to help Brooke and the Barbie Dolls down. Brooke agreed and Callie managed to trick the un-suspecting Savannah into accepting her into their clique. Little did Savvy and Brooke know that Callie had a plan within a plan, and she collected secrets from them both, and ended up betraying both of them in attempts to become the most popular girl in the school. Relationships * '''Savannah Reed- '''She fakes a friendship with Savannah to learn more about her in order to bring her down. They had a positive relationship while they were friends, and even after Callie betrayed her, Callie never attempted to do anything else, which may signal that she has a secret respect for her. However, Savvy doesn't feel the same way, and grows a deep hatred for her. * '''Brooklyn Hayes- '''Callie befriends her in order to "ruin her" so she could become the most popular girl in OCD. She later points out that she feels bad for Brooke, but personally was glad to leave her clique, because "she couldn't stand that female dog". Brooke develops a deep hatred for her afterwards. * '''Brigette LeBlanc- '''They are shown to be good friends both before and after Callie betrayed Savannah and Brooke. Brigette also appears to be her only 'real' friend. * '''Genevive Ryan- '''They appear to be very good friends before Callie betrayed them, but afterwards, she promises to help Savvy get revenge. * '''Rachel Rivera- '''Rachel grew jealous of Callie, and therefore they got into a lot of fights and were enemies both before and after the betrayal. * '''Alicia Hamilton- '''They appeared to be friends, and Alicia still wishes to be her friend. * '''Angelina Davis- '''Is the only one who suspected Callie was up to something, and therefore, both of them kept a hate-relationship before and after the betrayal. * '''Aria Paris- '''Former friends turn frenemies. * '''Josh Lawrence- '''She has a crush on him, and they seem to get along well. * '''Nathan Campbell- '''She hates him for being a "jerk" and a "player" towards Rachel and Genny, even after she betrayed them. * '''Megan Collins- '''She fakes hating her while she was still in Brooke's group to win Brooke's acceptance. * '''Sophie Paris- '''She parades around Callie and wishes to be like her, but Callie often times puts her down out of annoyance. * '''Mimi La'vette- '''Callie's aunt. She is extremely wealthy and self-centered, and quite narcissistic, so she often times is absent from Callie's life, even though she does really care about her. Category:Personality